Starlight and Chemical Composition
by Zana Charleson
Summary: A modern version of Frozen where Anna is a girl who seeks to find her way in the world as Elsa becomes more and more disconnected from it.


**Hi! I haven't written a serious fanfiction in some time! This is all me, I have every intention to make this a few chapters long so please do comment and give critiques. I haven't written in a while. XD**

Sometimes I wonder what on this planet I was thinking, being so eager to find a guy, I suppose I had a bit too much time to think with Elsa being cooped up in her room and the parents never around. When they were around it was usually hushed whispers as to what should be done about Elsa. I never truly knew what was wrong with her. It felt as though I was being raised smack dab in the middle of a Disney movie, born in Arendale, a remote city in northern Norway. There is however a touch that you would never see in a Disney Story, I and my sister were shipped off to Colorado after my parents died so that we could live with our grandparents. It's a fairly normal thing to do when your parents die, instead of being taken care of by an evil stepmother (I never had one) or being abandoned (who DOES that?). Nope, the fairly normal routine took place, the grandparents on my Mother's side were in their 60's and both alive, versus the 80 year old grandparent on my Dad's side (It was only Grandma and she was in a nursing home because of early Alztimer's) .

Wow, I'm jumping everywhere. Let's finish that first thought. I entertained thoughts of wanting a guy so bad that I had created a huge, gigantic, massive, humongous ideal that all guys were kind and gentle. Not that I really believed that, I'm not that naïve, but somehow I always felt I would find the right guy immediately and just know and if your reading this I'm assuming you know what I'm referring to. However to tell the full story, I feel that my past self tells the story better than the me now, it gives off a more 'authentic' feel to it.

Oh! And one more thing, Elsa moved with me, the first time I saw her was getting on the plane to the US. I had no previous meeting with her, at all. Now, enough with the background, this is what happened.

Songs this chapter:

· "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White T's

· "Radio Nowhere" by Bruce Springsteen

· "Love is An Open Door" by Kristen Bell and Santino Fontana

The day I left Norway was August 1, 2008. It was also the day that I first got to see my estranged sister. The one who had be 'sick'. She looked perfectly fine to me with her almost white hair and lovely blue eyes. She was far prettier than my red hair and freckles topped off with a shortness that was familiar to my mother's side of the family. Needless to say my sister didn't talk much and just nodded when she saw me. Now don't be mistaken, even though my parents' death and our relocation in like something out of a Disney movie, we are very far from that. She did not completely ignore me, neither did she warmly embrace me. Instead she sat in front of me on the plane. It was obvious the seats had been arranged that way before hand by my grandparents. She said hello, and then proceeded to walk quickly to her seat in the plane.

Now I have no idea what is wrong with the girl, I just know that everyone but me knows. The only clue I have gotten as to why I don't know anything is that my scar on my forehead was not from running into the garage door as my parents had told me. Infact my mark seemed to be more of an old burn mark than a cut.

I sit in silence thinking about the ever looming question of why my sister had been locked up and even today sill is still a mystery to me. Finally grabbing my MP3 I cycle to some reliable thoughtful music, Bruce Springsteen. He had released an album last year and I was quite content to sit and listen to power ballads like "Radio Nowhere" that matched with my current emotions very well, you know, no body talking to me, abandonment, ect. I fell asleep half way through the flight from Norway to New York, re awakening to look out the window at the pitch black night with glittering stars and misty clouds. We would have a daylong layover to wait until finally flying to Colorado. Hopefully I would get to do something while we were there. That would be nice.

~A Few Hours Later~

We finally touched down in New York, New York around 8 in the morning. Feeling relaxed from the flight and my nap along the way I quickly grabbed Elsa's wrist. She jumped a bit as I pulled her to face me.

"Elsa! We NEED to go shopping! Were in New York, the capital of shopping in the US! Were so we should do stuff!"

"No." She stated firmly pulling her wrist from my grasp.

"Why not?! I mean its safety in numbers right?! So _you_ should come _with_ me."

"No, I'm staying here." She said slowly, but firmly. Something was off, why was she insisting that she stay in the Airport for 22 hours?! I mean she had to get bored occasionally.

I continued to try to convince her but she said nothing. Looking only straight ahead at the gateway. Finally making her way to a nearby bench and sat down. She swiftly pulled out her book and began to read. I cocked my head to the side and looked at the cover of what she was reading. _Thermodynamic Models for Industrial Applications: From Classical and Advanced Mixing Rules to Association Theories _by… She quickly closed the book as she saw me looking at it.

"No." She stated firmly.

"No what?! I was just looking at the cover of your book, is that a problem? I just want to know what you're interested in."

"Go away Ana." She sighed.

"Okay… bye." I whispered grabbing the side of my arm. I wandered out to the exit of the airport as I looked over my shoulder and saw her reading again. What _was_ she reading? I knew it was advanced, and that it had to do with mixing something. But that could be mixing anything from Chemicals to paints, to mathematical formulas. I rubbed the side of my arm. Man I wish I was a bit smarter… Elsa was after all 21 and I am a mere 18, but I am done with High School! I know something…

I wander around for a bit looking at store fronts and found a cute little store around one of the street corners close to the airport that had some reasonable stuff. I flip through some racks and finally decide to try on some cute tops in the dressing rooms. I grab my stuff and step in looking around to find the mirrors are all outside the dressing rooms. I sigh a little inwardly. What stores don't have mirrors in the dressing rooms?

I wander out into the area with the majority of the mirrors and spin around a bit to get a good look at myself. I begin to daydream a bit thinking what if a guy walks around the corner of the guys dressing room and sees me. What if he thinks I'm pretty, what if…

A pair of hands rest on my shoulders and I scream.

"Woah, woah there girly." And thin dark skinned girl says.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" I half scream.

"My name is Elizabeth Burnett, I am a modeling director and thought you looked absolutely gorgeous in that blouse! You see I own this store to look for future models, I have designer only clothes in this store so that maybe those with fantastic taste will wander in and you my dear have fantastic taste and a fabulous body. Say what size pants do you wear?"

"F..four." I stutter.

"No good honey, can we get you down to a zero?"

"What?!" So many thoughts were spinning through my head and I blink rapidly. Who was this woman, was she really a modeling director, how can she scout me just like that? What's going on and where is Elsa!?

"A zero, can you do it?"

"Um… I don't know…"

"Of couse you can, the real question is are you willing to model for me? I haven't had a beauty of your caliber come into this store in some time, I am prepared to pay you as well."

"Pay me? But I'm on my way to Colorado where my grandparents live…"

"I'll make you a deal, you can go home to your grandparents but you have to agree to work with me on modeling, I'll hook you up with an agency down in Denver, or is it the Springs… Oh I hope your grandparents don't live in some forsaken area like Greeley."

"I think they live in Colorado Springs…"

"Fantastic, I can work with that." She then turned around and pulled a card from her pocket. "Call me when you get to the springs, It'll be over time for me but your worth it. " She then winked and turned back to the register. "Anything you want in here, take it, it's yours!" She yells.

What just happened?

~ 1 hour later~

I walk into the Airport as "Hey there Delilah" plays over head at an irrationally loud volume. I speed walk towards a restaurant and quickly pick out some snacks for the breakfast I mistakenly skipped. "That will be 13.78," the sales lady chirps. "This is seriously overpriced." I mumble under my breath as I pull out some dollar bills.

"I know right?!" A male voice from behind me laughs. I turn around to see a tall man with auburn hair and a gorgeous smile. He was positively radiant as I quickly begin to look him up and down. I became so focused on the man my change slips out of my hand.

The clanging change falling to the floor quickly breaks my trance. The man leans over and picks it up handing it to me with a little bow.

"Did I get all of it?" He asks with a bright smile and a little wink that sends cute little crinkles moving across his face.

"Um yeah, I mean how you could not, you're gorgeous?" Shoot. I can't believe I said that. "I mean um, wait what?" Yep… I messed this up.

He takes my hand and helps me up from the ground. "I'm Hans Palatinate-Neumarkt, and what is your name my lady?"

"Oh, Anna, Anna Estridsen. "

"Well Anna Estridsen, you're gorgeous."

"It funny you say that, I kind of just got a modeling position… not to brag or anything…"

"My gosh, Anna that is not bragging, even the highest of complements is short of your beauty."

As this point I think I'm blushing. "Oh don't say that…"

"My lady, may I ask to have your number so that I may text you so that I may be able to say I was in your presence for but one moment in time?"

"Yes Hans, you surely do act like a prince."

"Do I?" He smiles.

By this point in time the lady behind the counter was angrily tapping her fingers on the counter, waiting for me to pay.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." I quickly shift my money to the front of my hand so that I can put it on the counter when Hans puts down a 20 dollar bill. "My treat." He says with a smile. My heart begins to rapidly beat at such a pace that I can hardly contain it. My cheeks turn red hot and his eyes draw me in, completely consuming me, I knew we were meant to be, the love connection was so strong I cannot deny it.

I grab my food and Hans pays for his. We decide to sit together in the food court as we chew on our sandwiches and talk about endless nothings. He makes me laugh and I make him smile. He focuses entirely on me, as if I'm the most important person in the world.

We finish our food in pure bliss and wander about the airport past my sister who is half way through her book by now and I decide I would rather think about Hans than Elsa, because Hans, he is my world, he cares about me and gives me attention, he never leaves me out unlike Elsa. Perhaps when we leave I will have Hans meet Elsa at the end of the day but until then I want to spend as much time as possible with him because after all, I might never see his beautiful face again.

As we walked through the busy airport corridors he makes me feel like a princess and I now am loaded down with many prizes and gifts that he has bought for me and by the end of the day we had a song, a song called "Love is An Open Door" by Kristen Bell and Santino Fontana. While it matched perfectly, the last part didn't quite fit because I obviously wasn't marrying a guy I had met the same day yet at the end Hans stopped and looked me in the eye. He grabbed both of my hands, "Anna, can I say something crazy?"

"Sure, I like crazy"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Can I say something crazier?"

"Sure."

"Yes!"

Then we embraced for the first time during the whole day.

"We need to tell my sister."

"You have a sister?" He looked at me with an honest questioning in his eyes.

"Yes, I mean she doesn't talk too much but I want her to know just so she isn't wondering who I'm talking to on the phone or whatever. " I smiled. I think grabbed his hand and pulled him towards my sister who by this time was wearing thick rimmed black glasses.

"Elsa!" I run up to her.

No response.

"Elsa!" I yell after she doesn't even look up for a few seconds.

By then I was getting irritated and pull down her almost finished book. She jumps a bit as if she had no idea we were there.

"Elsa, this is Hans," I say gesturing to him as he stands next to me. "He's my new boyfriend."

"What?" She looked suddenly panicked.

"Yeah, we meat in the line for breakfast and he's my new boyfriends, I also got a job modeling when I went into the city." I say joyfully.

"Wait, not, you can't, you just met him!" Now this was the longest sentence I had ever heard her speak and it was her being critical.

"But were in love Elsa!"

"No you're not. We're leaving in 15 minutes and you're not dating anyone." She then grabbed my wrist and pulled me a bit to the side until I pulled out of her grasp.

"You don't control me!" I yell. With that I sulk off Hans Has wraps his arm around my waist. "She has a point so lets make a deal, let's do long distance okay, you don't stay here and you go home, I'll call and text you, e-mail you and message you, you have a Facebook right?"

I sigh. "I do." I give a little weak smile. And then he leans down and kisses me. Just a light little one but it zaps warmth throughout my body, I have never felt more at home with anyone in my life. Hans is the one for me.

I turn away slowly and go back to the gate, picking up my bag and head toward the gate as I prepare to leave. Elsa shoots me a glare and I give back an indignant humph. We board the plane refusing to talk to each other.

Despite the temporary disagreement I now know that New York makes dreams come true, and I wonder if it's the same for Colorado Springs.


End file.
